


Alicia-Jane's Adventures In Wonderland

by PromiseOfTomorrow



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alice In Wonderlandstuck, Alice in Wonderland References, Alice!Jane, Alternate Universe - Alice in Wonderland, Cheshire Cat!Roxy, Mad Hatter!Dirk, March Hare!Jake, Parody, Wonderlandstuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 05:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1732814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PromiseOfTomorrow/pseuds/PromiseOfTomorrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Alicia-Jane Crocker. It is currently a rather pleasant autumn afternoon. The view out your window is proof. You are currently sitting on your bed reading a rather dog-eared storybook. The title? Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. <br/>AN: Cover by Cosmickidder. <br/>AN: Alice's Adventures in Wonderland is the correct title of Alice in Wonderland - look it up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alicia-Jane's Adventures In Wonderland

Your name is Alicia-Jane Crocker.

It is currently a rather pleasant autumn afternoon. The view out your window is proof.

You are currently sitting on your bed reading a rather dog-eared storybook.

The title?

Alice in Wonderland.

An old friend of yours recommended it. You keep in regular correspondence, but you haven’t heard from him in quite a while. You somewhat miss his hectic and rather amusing approach to English.

Which is ironic, since his name _is_ English.

At least, you think it was ironic, another of your friends has a penchant for said ‘irony’ but you haven’t quite grasped the meaning of the phrase yourself.

Any attempt to return to your book is now futile, you can’t focus any longer.

Instead you find your eyes closing as you begin to drift asleep…

* * *

==> Alicia-Jane: Wake

You wake, the sun is blazing through your open window, and a light breeze sets your curtains floating, indications that you’ve been asleep a while.

You decide to return to your book only to find it lying open on one of the pictures.  
Strange, you don’t remember the rabbit looking quite like that, or Alice herself for the matter!  
You sit down to continue reading, supper will be served soon and you’d really like to finish the chapter before Father calls you downstairs.

Drat it, clock! Why must you tick with such intent! It is _very_ distracting-waitwhat?!  
Your clock isn’t ticking. The noise is coming from outside, but you’ll worry about that later, your clock is a more pressing issue.

The hands are frozen on 13 minutes past 4. The pendulum is halted at the top of its arc, defying gravity.  
You hesitantly touch it. It feels the way you expected.  
Cold, hard metal. And despite your best efforts it downright refuses to return to some semblance of gravity.

You give up and slump back on your bed in disgust. That ticking is still playing some incessant loop, as if the gramophone kept hitting a scratch.

Only gramophones stop. This noise wasn’t. You would have thought it were the clock if your clock was partaking in gravity.  
Or if the noise wasn’t so damned _loud_.

You tiptoe towards your window and peer over the sill.  
You would have laughed at the cause of all the racket, if you weren’t so shocked.  
A small robotic rabbit in a maroon waistcoat is trying to jump onto your windowsill, little arms scrambling to grab the ledge with each jump.

You take a moment to admire his little coat, with two shiny brass buttons and a little embroidered cog where the breast pocket would be, he has an oversized pocket-watch strapped to his back as if it were a satchel. Someone even made him little spectacles with pointed edges out of some dark tinted glass.

He is adorable.

Then he looks up and notices you…


End file.
